


trepidation

by tomatophage



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M, cemas, rasa takut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatophage/pseuds/tomatophage
Summary: Sakuma merasa bahwa dia bukan dirinya sendiri. Tidak terhitung waktu yang digunakan untuk memikirkan jawabannnya. Mulai dari sebelum tidur, ketika terbangun tengah malam, atau memang ketika tidak ada kesibukan. Mulanya, dia cukup puas dengan kesimpulan: 'semua-kulakukan-untuk-mencegah-skenario-terburuk'.  Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Sakuma sudah menarik kesimpulan untuk dirinya sendiri (dan kesimpulan itu sudah dikubur dalam-dalam supaya dia tetap nyaman berdiri tanpa goyah): dia hanya takut.
Relationships: Miyoshi/Sakuma (Joker Game)
Kudos: 8





	trepidation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji (saya tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini).

“Jangan sentuh itu, Miyoshi.”

“Aku ingin menyentuhnya. Bagaimana, Sakuma _-san_?”

Kedua alis Sakuma tertaut, tepat setelah dia cepat-cepat menjauhkan pecahan kaca itu dari Miyoshi dengan kaki telanjang. Meskipun sudah paham betul bahwa pria angkuh itu tidak akan mendengar perintah tanpa dasarnya (apalagi karena dia menggunakan cemas sebagai alasan), Sakuma tidak menyerah. Bahaya apa pun yang dia anggap bisa berpotensi melukai Miyoshi, sebisa mungkin dia jauhkan beribu-ribu langkah. Jika tangga prioritasnya dapat dilihat, posisi keselamatan Miyoshi ada pada tangga teratas, posisi kedua ditempati oleh keselamatannya sendiri, sedangkan kewarasan berada di tangga paling bawah.

Sebelumnya, malam itu baik-baik saja. Sudah lama malam hari tidak sedamai sekarang. Semilir angin musim dingin menyusup masuk karena sudah diizinkan oleh sang pemilik rumah dengan jendela yang sedikit terbuka sebagai bukti. Seakan bermain-main (atau mungkin mengejek heningnya kediaman Sakuma), dedaunan di belakang rumahnya menimbulkan bising dari gesekan yang khas. Sakuma sempat bergidik karena dia sedang termenung saat itu. Namun, tanpa berpikir lebih jauh soal dirinya sendiri, dia melirik Miyoshi dan—dengan penuh rasa ragu—merasa lega kala mendapati bahwa pria itu baik-baik saja. Sakuma bergulat selama lima menit dengan pemikiran sendiri apakah dia harus bertanya pada Miyoshi atau tidak. Namun tentu, dengan segala pengetahuannya soal respons-respons yang mungkin Miyoshi ucapkan, Sakuma memilih untuk tidak bertanya. Sakuma paham betul bahwa belakangan ini dia semakin sering melakukan hal yang tidak disukai Miyoshi. Dia tidak ingin suasana jadi keruh. Dia sudah pernah janji untuk tidak _begini_ lagi.

Meskipun kenormalan adalah hal baik, tetap saja, segalanya terlampau normal. Sepuluh menit pertama, berhasil Sakuma lewati dalam diam sembari membayangkan apa saja yang harus dilakukannya esok hari. Sepuluh menit kedua, Sakuma mulai menahan diri untuk tidak berlebihan dalam bertingkah. Sudah lama hal ini tidak terjadi, namun dia dapat merasakan bahwa kakinya mulai bergetar. Berkali-kali dia menggumamkan kata-kata semacam ‘ _sadarlah, sadarlah’_ untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak beranjak seraya memegang erat tepi meja. Untuk menjaga baik-baik suasana saat ini. Untuk tidak kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Untuk tetap sadar tanpa merepotkan Miyoshi. Tapi tidak sampai sepuluh menit ketiga, dia gagal. Dengan cepat, dia beranjak. Dan dia tahu betul bahwa dia benar-benar melakukan kesalahan ketika bunyi pecahan gelas yang semula diletakkan di meja kayu itu menyeruak ke dalam indera pendengarannya, menggantikan tempat suara napasnya sendiri.

Suasana bisa tetap baik jika Miyoshi tetap diam dan tidak mendekati benda tak utuh tersebut. Sakuma tahu bahwa itu _hanya_ pecahan gelas. Tapi jika melihat Miyoshi berada dekat dengan apapun yang tajam, segalanya tidak lagi simpel. Sakuma paham bahwa kekhawatirannya berlebihan. Bahkan mungkin sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali dia menyinggung Miyoshi dengan tingkahnya yang seperti ini.

Mulanya memang parah betul, dia lebih mirip mengekang dibanding menjaga. Sehelai kertas, pisau-pisau dapur, pinggiran jendela—semua itu—tidak boleh berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan Miyoshi. Bahkan usai memasak makanan yang tidak pernah dihabiskan oleh Miyoshi, dia berulang kali mengecek apakah ada hal-hal asing yang bisa saja termakan oleh pria bermata gelap itu. Sekarang seharusnya beda. Miyoshi memang lebih banyak diam dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan (tapi Sakuma tahu bahwa maksud tatapannya itu bukan hal bagus), tapi makin lama dia sendiri mulai sadar akan perubahan yang dia alami. Jadi seharusnya jika dia memang benar-benar sadar, dia tidak bertingkah seperti sekarang.

Sayangnya, masih belum.

“Kau mengkhawatirkanku?” Jarang sekali Miyoshi terang-terangan tersinggung seperti sekarang. Mungkin dulu pernah, tapi belakangan ini jarang sekali. Sakuma memang tidak melihat langsung kedua mata pria itu karena dia tengah sibuk meraba lantai untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada pecahan tak terlihat. Alih-alih menjawab, dia justru membawa pecahan kaca tersebut ke tempat sampah setelah yakin betul bahwa lantai sudah seratus persen aman. Tanpa ragu meninggalkan Miyoshi yang bergeming.

Sakuma menutup jendela dapur rapat-rapat ketika merasa angin malam menusuk tulangnya secara kurang ajar; memberi tanda bahwa dia tidak lagi segagah dulu, tapi dia tidak ambil pusing. Sembari mencuci tangan dengan tergesa-gesa, Sakuma menyahut dari dapur, “Iya. Kautahu, aku tidak—“

“—Tidak akan mendengarkanku untuk yang satu ini?” Miyoshi menyela. Sebelum sempat mendengar langkah Miyoshi (mungkin karena lawan bicaranya itu ahli dalam membuntuti seseorang), pria tersebut sudah berada di belakangnya. Sakuma tidak berbalik, tapi masih punya nyali untuk bersuara dan memberi respons klise, “Aku hanya waspada.”

“Sakuma _-san_.”

Sakuma enggan merespons.

“Sakuma _-san_.”

Panggilan kedua, dan Sakuma akhirnya berbalik. Hanya untuk mendapati bahwa Miyoshi tidak lagi ada di tempatnya semula. Dengan penuh rutukan terhadap dirinya sendiri, Sakuma bersandar pada dinding terdekat seraya memijat kening. Dia telah melakukan suatu hal yang tidak seharusnya dia lakukan. Mematahkan segala maaf dan janji bahwa dia akan menjadi semakin baik, yang pernah dia utarakan dengan tulus untuk Miyoshi.

Kacau.

Ini bukan lagi suatu kecemasan biasa. Bukan lagi suatu perlakuan yang wajar. Baik dirinya maupun Miyoshi, paham betul bahwa dia tengah ketakutan.

Ketakutan yang benar-benar parah.

.

.

.

Sakuma terbangun.

Setelah kejadian tadi, Miyoshi benar-benar enggan bersuara. Pria itu hanya menatap jendela—kali ini dengan pandangan kosong—seraya memejamkan mata beberapa kali. Tidak banyak yang dapat Sakuma lakukan dalam situasi seperti itu. Satu-satunya hal berguna yang dapat dilakukannya adalah menutup jendela rapat-rapat dan mengeceknya beberapa kali. Tidak ada lagi hawa dingin yang boleh menginterupsi suasana suatu rumah yang seharusnya hangat. Sakuma tidak ingat apakah Miyoshi sempat memberinya tatapan buruk atau benar-benar tak acuh. Yang jelas, Sakuma memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan introspeksi diri sebelum tidur.

Tapi kali ini dia terbangun, walau cuma ada kekosongan dalam mimpinya.

Sakuma cukup terkejut karena dia tidak berkeringat. Padahal biasanya dia selalu bangun dalam keadaan tidak nyaman, sehingga hampir tiap tengah malam dia berganti pakaian; sangat bukan dirinya. Mungkin karena sekarang musim dingin. Atau karena eksistensi Miyoshi di rumah ini membuatnya menjadi semakin baik. Entah. Sakuma enggan berspekulasi.

Sekarang pukul dua dini hari. Seharusnya Sakuma kembali tidur, tapi dia justru menatap cermin. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan rambut kusut—hampir—sebahu (yang akan membulatkan opini orang-orang bahwa dia persis gelandangan, jika dia sampai menginjakkan kaki keluar), mata lesu, dan tubuh kekar yang cuma terlihat seperti pajangan. Penampilan baru yang tidak pantas diberi apresiasi. Justru membuat segala keberaniannya pada masa _itu_ terdengar seperti omong kosong.

Atensi Sakuma masih tertuju pada pantulannya sendiri. Satu sisi dari dirinya—yang entah ada dimana sekarang—merasa bahwa dia perlu bangkit dan tidak membuat skenario buruknya sendiri secara berlebihan. _Toh_ , dia tidak pernah tahu apa yang dialami Miyoshi. Sampai detik ini. Mengapa dia tidak bisa lepas dari jeratan benaknya sendiri bahwa mata-mata itu mengalami hal yang tidak dia inginkan?

“Sakuma _-san_.”

Sakuma tidak terkejut—bahkan tidak menoleh—karena bayangan Miyoshi juga terpantul pada cermin yang dia lihat. “Miyoshi. Kenapa masih terjaga?”

“Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri,” dengan teliti, Sakuma memerhatikan Miyoshi yang memberi jeda (mungkin memberinya waktu beberapa detik untuk berpikir) sebelum kembali berujar dengan kedua lengan yang terlipat di depan dada, “Kau menyedihkan.”

Sakuma mengangguk. “Memang.”

Setelah itu, baik Sakuma maupun Miyoshi tetap di sana. Sakuma beralih fokus pada kedua kakinya—tertunduk, sementara Miyoshi tetap menambatkan atensi pada cermin. Mungkin menunggu Sakuma punya cukup nyali untuk menatapnya lagi.

“Miyoshi.”

“ _Hm_?”

“Kau ada dimana?”

Tidak ada respons.

“Apa yang kaualami?”

Sakuma menatap cermin, hanya untuk menatap Miyoshi yang enggan bersuara.

“Kenapa aku tidak tahu apapun?” tanya Sakuma dengan getaran yang jelas pada suaranya. “Tidak, kenapa aku tidak diberitahu oleh siapapun?”

Sakuma susah payah menahan diri untuk tidak meneteskan air mata, karena dia tetap punya harga diri walau sedang tidak di tempat umum. Dia tidak dapat lagi menahan sesak yang selama ini diabaikan. Main-mainnya sudah cukup. Malam ini, karena dua kalimat Miyoshi yang membuatnya sadar penuh, Sakuma memutuskan untuk menghadapi realita—walau dia tidak tahu kenyataan apa yang dihadapi Miyoshi detik ini. Dia berkedip dan menggeleng dengan frustasi untuk mengenyahkan figur pria elegan itu dari kedua bola matanya.

Gagal.

Dia tetap di sana.

Seakan tidak membiarkan Sakuma kembali berlindung dalam kesemuan, Sakuma dapat mendengar suara Miyoshi. “Sebelumnya, kaupikir aku nyata.”

Sakuma tidak menjawab. Dia tahu Miyoshi akan melanjutkan.

“Sekarang, kau berhasil kembali ke kenyataan. Segala hal ini terjadi dalam kepalamu, Sakuma _-san_ ,” Miyoshi mengulas senyum khas, “bahkan sepertinya, tiap reaksiku adalah bayanganmu sendiri. Kau merekayasanya.”

Realita kejam tidak perlu diucapkan keras-keras. Sakuma tidak perlu mendengar itu. Dia sempat paham beberapa waktu belakangan. Tapi dia memilih untuk bersembunyi demi apa yang ingin dia pertahankan. Dia menanamkan sugesti kuat bahwa segalanya terjadi secara wajar. Teman barunya, Miyoshi, pulang dengan penuh kebanggaan, dan Sakuma memenuhi janjinya untuk pergi ke kota dengan pria itu di lain kesempatan.

Janji tanpa arti.

Dia tidak dapat memenuhi janji sesimpel itu.

Bahkan Sakuma tidak tahu bagaimana Miyoshi menganggapi janjinya (dengan serius, atau tidak diingat lagi).

“Sakuma _-san_ , majulah.”

Dia tidak seharusnya mendengar itu. Setidaknya jangan dari Miyoshi yang dilihatnya sekarang. Dia tidak seharusnya menatap titik tempat Miyoshi berdiri sampai pria itu perlahan hilang dari pandangannya.

Sekarang, dia menghadapi kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

Miyoshi tidak pernah kembali. Sakuma tidak tahu apapun. Dari banyak kemungkinan positif, Sakuma memilih untuk percaya yang paling negatif. Untuk menghibur diri, dia sempat berpikir Miyoshi tidak kembali karena sudah menemukan tambatan hati dan memutuskan untuk berhenti karena menjadikan cintanya sebagai prioritas (suatu cerita konyol yang tidak mungkin sekali terjadi, tapi jauh lebih baik dibanding kesimpulan yang dia ambil saat ini). Pernah juga dia pikirkan bahwa Miyoshi bisa jadi tertangkap, dan kabur secara brilian meskipun tidak dapat kembali karena berbagai hal yang tidak bisa dipahaminya.

Tapi tidak bertahan lama.

Sakuma selalu sampai pada keyakinan kuat bahwa Miyoshi tidak lagi berada di dunia yang sama dengannya.

Dia mati.

Sudah bulat.

Sakuma akan berpegang dengan kenyataan itu walau dia tidak tahu apapun.

Seraya mengacak rambut, Sakuma meraung. Air mata, yang sudah lama tidak diperbolehkannya keluar, akhirnya mengalir. Bukan sebagai tanda bahwa dia akan kembali menutup diri dengan khayalan, tapi sebagai titik awal dari kembalinya Sakuma yang dulu. Dia melakukan ini untuk menerima segalanya.

Bersahabat dengan duka. Dijemput oleh cahaya masa depan. Menghapus rasa takut yang sia-sia.

Sakuma yakin, bukan dua kalimat terakhir Miyoshi yang membuatnya terang-terangan begini. Melainkan, fakta bahwa Miyoshi yang selama ini dia lihat dan dengarkan ucapannya adalah refleksi dari kewarasannya yang sudah lama dia kubur. Semua terjadi dalam kepalanya. Dirinya yang beberapa saat lalu adalah tempat sampah untuk segala hal buruk.

Kabar baiknya, hal baik muncul dalam wujud Miyoshi.

Sehingga perlahan, meskipun figur semu itu tidak lagi ada untuk menatapnya balik lewat cermin, Sakuma bersyukur—

“Ya ampun, aku tidak seharusnya begini.”

—seraya membuang rasa takutnya jauh-jauh.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:   
> Akhirnya, entri pertama saya di fandom ini (((lap air mata))).


End file.
